Charlie McCay
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | relatives = Mayumi (niece) | anime deck = Die Roll | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Charlie McCoy is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He is a gambler, often relying on luck to win. Voice/Mannerisms Charlie's catchphrase is "Life is a carnival". He also insists that his luck will only run out when the sun is split in two, a reference to his "Scales of the Sun" card. Biography History He used to be a friend of Yuma Tsukumo and Kari Tsukumo's father, Kazuma Tsukumo and considered him to be his idol. At one point, he kissed Kari before leaving. World Duel Carnival Charlie attended the opening of the World Duel Carnival. During the tournament, he stole "Number 7: Lucky Straight" from a gallery to test his own luck and strength. He relied heavily on the powers of "Number 7", through which he was able to escape from the Heartland police, steal other cards using powerful gusts of wind, and even take over a monorail. During his Duel against a WDC Duelist, he managed to get six as a die roll result five times, impressing all who were watching with his amazing luck. Astral even commented that he managed to do something with an incredibly small (1 out of 7776 times) chance of taking place. After his victory, he was found by Heartland security, who told him to raise his hands above his head and surrender. However, when it looked like he was about to give himself up, he used Number 7's amazing luck to escape, taking with him many people's cards, including Yuma's "Number 11: Big Eye". After he stole a monorail to get out of the city, he was located by Yuma and Tori Meadows, who informed Kari of his whereabouts. He started a Duel with Yuma on top of the monorail to allow him to get his card back. He consistently rolled sixes again and increased his Life Points to 100,000 (a record among all characters) with "Bye-Bye Game". However, he lost his luck when "Scales of the Sun" was destroyed, and lost as a result. After the Duel, he gave back the cards he took, except for Number 7. This he gave to his niece, Mayumi, who is about to undergo a major operation. He told her to believe in Kazuma's spirit of Kattobingu. Afterwards, he kisses Kari again, this time earning a slap. Relationships Kari Tsukumo Sometime in the past, he kissed Kari, implying that the two had been in some kind of relationship (this also marks the first time in Yu-Gi-Oh! history where a male character kisses a female character on the lips on screen). Deck Charlie plays a Die Roll Deck, relying on pure chance to get good results. Many of his gamble cards put the odds very much against the user, offering a good result in only one out of six cases. However, thanks to the enormous luck afforded by his "Number", "Number 7: Lucky Straight", he can actually benefit from this cards. This Deck is capable of an OTK involving said "Number". He also stole a bunch of cards from people who found themselves in his vicinity, including one of Yuma's "Numbers", "Big Eye". Multiple copies of most, if not all, of the cards were seen. Trivia * Charlie appears similar to Duke Devlin, as they both use cards whose effects rely on Die Rolls, while also being romantically involved with the sibling of a main character (Duke flirted with Joey Wheeler's sister, Serenity Wheeler.) * Charlie's Duel against Yuma is similar to Weevil Underwood's second duel against Yugi, taking place on a moving train in danger of derailing/crashing. * Charlie's right eye is covered, and he's wearing a hat like Jim Crocodile Cook in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. * His clothing and relationship with the main protagonist of their era is similar to Blister from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. * Charlie McCoy holds the record for having the most Life Points in the Yu-Gi-Oh! series with a large number of 100000. The second highest Life Point count is Dartz from the second series with 20000, followed by Jakob from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's with 12000 Life Points and lastly Noah Kaiba from the second series with 11000 Life Points. (Charlie was actually able to tie Dartz's record on his first turn of the duel and break it the next.) References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters